Harry Potter a commenté le statut de Draco Malfoy
by Neo-Mirage
Summary: Internet à Poudlard, les élèves sur Facebook... Mais pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine à vouloir écrire sur le mur de Draco !
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** « Harry Potter a commenté le statut de Draco Malfoy »

**Disclaimer :**_Tous les personnages m'appartiennent, je suis hyper riche et hyper connue, et mes cheveux sont blonds. _Non, sérieusement, rien ne m'appartiens, je suis fauchée comme les blés, pas connue du tout, et brune. Un mythe s'effondre, mais ne pleurez pas.

**Rating :**M, pour le langage, je pense.

**Genre :** Humour/Romance (plus Humour que Romance à vrai dire, mais Romance aussi, un peu)

**Couple :** Harry/Draco, what else ?

**Note :** Ceci est ma première histoire (peut-on vraiment appeler ça une histoire d'ailleurs ? disons plutôt un délire horriblement tordu dans le genre « je suis folle à lier et j'ai une imagination débordante »), et quand je l'ai écrit, j'étais sous l'influence de la drogue. _Je ne plaisante pas_, j'avais fumé tout un tas de petites cigarettes roulées qu'un ami m'a vendues et c'est le genre de truc qui rend euphorique alors je me suis mise à écrire… ça. **(La drogue, c'est le mal) **

Pour plus de précision, j'ai imaginé un Poudlard dans lequel les élèves auraient accès à internet, et plus particulièrement à Facebook (oui, « un délire horriblement tordu » était un euphémisme)… Et voilà ce que ça donne.

Bonne lecture tout de même, cela dit.

Draco Malfoy travaille son examen de Potion et dit à Blaise Zabini qu'il peut s'enfoncer ses conseils là où il pense.

(23 Avril, à 18h38)

Harry Potter : On a un examen de Potion ??? Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé tout à l'heure ???

(23 Avril, à 18h42)

Draco Malfoy : Par Merlin, Potter, pourquoi est-ce que je t'aurai parlé de ça ? (et n'utilise pas tant de points d'interrogation… J'ai l'impression d'entendre ta voix criarde directement dans mes oreilles)

(23 Avril, à 18h45)

Harry Potter : Je te remercie ! Je pensais que tu savais combien de temps il me fallait pour seulement me préparer à l'idée d'avoir un examen de Potion. Et ma voix n'est PAS criarde !

(23 Avril, à 18h47)

Hermione Granger : Harry, je ne peux pas le croire ! Non content de ne pas avoir révisé, tu traînes encore sur ce site alors que tu devrais être en train de rattraper ton retard !

(23 Avril, à 18h56)

Draco Malfoy : Granger, est-ce que je peux savoir qui t'as permis d'écrire sur mon mur ?!

(23 Avril, à 19h02)

Harry Potter : Eh bien, Hermione, je te signale que tu es toi aussi sur ce site… Et Draco, techniquement, c'est toi qui lui as donné la permission d'écrire sur ton mur quand tu l'as accepté dans tes amis. (De quels conseils de Zabini parles-tu ?)

(23 Avril, à 19h06)

Hermione Granger : Je devais vérifier quelque chose pour un devoir d'Arithmancie, ça n'a strictement rien à voir. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Harry, ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, je t'interrogerai tout à l'heure pour l'examen de demain !

(23 Avril, à 19h10)

Draco Malfoy : Tu m'as obligé à l'accepter je te rappelle. Et, bien que ça ne te regarde absolument pas, Blaise semble vouloir démarcher pour l'organisation de ta Miss-je-sais-tout de meilleure amie, et il a tenté de me faire entrer dans la S.E.A.U ou quelque chose comme ça. Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide de toute ma vie. A part peut être le jour où tu as demandé à Flitwick de te tenir le poignet pour t'aider à faire ton sort alors qu'il t'arrive à peine à la taille.

(23 Avril, à 19h15)

Harry Potter : Quand vas-tu cesser de me ressortir ça ? J'étais fatigué ce jour-là, et tu dois parfaitement le savoir puisque c'était de ta faute. Au fait, l'organisation d'Hermione s'appelle la S.A.L.E… Et tu sais, je pense que Zabini a raison, tu devrais accepter, ton soutien lui donnerai beaucoup plus de poids.

(23 Avril, à 19h19)

Blaise Zabini : Je me contenterai d'un long rire moqueur pour toi Drake. Tu devrais écouter ton petit ami plus souvent tu sais.

(23 Avril, à 19h27)

Draco Malfoy : Potter n'est pas mon petit ami.

(23 Avril, à 19h31)

Blaise Zabini : A qui veux-tu faire croire ça ? Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure au bord du lac en passant devant la fenêtre, et tu avais ta main dans son pantalon.

(23 Avril, à 19h34)

Harry Potter : Quoi ?! Draco, tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y avait personne !

(23 Avril, à 19h35)

Draco Malfoy : Comment est-ce que je pouvais savoir qu'il allait passer par-là ?! D'ailleurs, tu as dû mal voir Blaise. Potter s'est fait attaquer par une guêpe, et je me suis senti obligé de l'aider, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

(23 Avril, à 19h38)

Blaise Zabini : J'aime quand tu nies l'évidence. Tu as une capacité au déni assez impressionnante pour une personne de seulement dix-sept ans tu sais.

(23 Avril, à 19h42)

Draco Malfoy : Laisse tomber Blaise, je ne relèverai pas ta remarque puéril. Potter et moi savons où se situe la vérité.

(23 Avril, à 19h43)

Blaise Zabini : Quelque part entre les jambes de Potter c'est ça ? Ha ha ha, rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner Drake !

(23 Avril, à 19h44)

Draco Malfoy : Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être exaspérant !

(23 Avril, à 19h47)

Harry Potter : Ne t'occupe pas de lui Draco, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt venir chercher la vérité, dis ?

(23 Avril, à 19h50)

Draco Malfoy : …

(23 Avril, à 19h56)

Bien… Je vous avais prévenu. J'espère tout de même que vous avez un peu aimé… Je stresse un peu à vrai dire. Faut-il que je fasse une suite ou pas ?

Bisoubisous


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** « Harry Potter a commenté le statut de Draco Malfoy »

**Disclaimer :**_Tous les personnages m'appartiennent, je suis hyper riche et hyper connue, et mes cheveux sont blonds. _Non, sérieusement, rien ne m'appartiens, je suis fauchée comme les blés, pas connue du tout, et brune. Un mythe s'effondre, mais ne pleurez pas.

**Rating :**M, toujours pour le langage (ouais, je sais, ça ne mérite pas vraiment de rating M, mais bon, c'est une habitude…)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance (plus Humour que Romance à vrai dire, mais Romance aussi, un peu)

**Couple :** Harry/Draco, what else ?

**Note à propos :** Malgré les nombreux conseils que l'on m'a donnés concernant l'alternance entre la réalité et le site, je continue sur le site… Je ne dénigre pas vos opinions, loin de là, mais faire des chapitres situés dans la réalité, donc logiquement plus longs et plus compliqués, ça me prendrait vraiment trop de temps. Je préfère continuer cette fiction de cette façon, plutôt que de vous promettre une suite qui n'arrivera jamais (oui oui, je me connais).

Evidemment, je suis affreusement désolée pour cet incroyable retard. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que le temps passait aussi vite, ha ha…

Bonne lecture !

Harry Potter à Draco Malfoy : Je te déteste.

(1er Mai, à 14h17)

Draco Malfoy : Ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu n'as pas réellement de raison de me détester, et tu sais très bien que tu ne le penses pas.

(1er Mai, à 14h20)

Harry Potter : Ne m'adresse plus la parole. D'ailleurs, je me demande si je ne vais pas te supprimer de ma liste d'amis.

(1er Mai, à 14h22)

Draco Malfoy : Quel cinéma !

(1er Mai, à 14h23)

Ron Weasley : P

(1er Mai, à 14h26)

Ron Weasley : Pourquoi Harry dit qu'il te déteste Malfoy ?

(1er Mai, à 14h28)

Draco Malfoy : Parce qu'il aime créer des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas, évidemment. Tu devrais apprendre à te servir d'un clavier Weasmoche. Et, j'oubliais : DEGAGE DE MON MUR !

(1er Mai, 14h32)

Pansy Parkinson : Qu'est-ce que tu peux être agressif Draco… Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Potty ?

(1er Mai, 14h35)

Hermione Granger : Draco, Harry fait la tête depuis ce matin. Tu devrais vraiment aller t'excuser, même si je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait.

(1er Mai, 14h39)

Harry Potter : Il se passe que Draco rejette totalement ses responsabilités. Et que je le déteste.

(1er Mai, 14h42)

Pansy Parkinson : …

(1er Mai, 14h43)

Hermione Granger : …

(1er Mai, 14h44)

Ron Weasley : Harry, tu veux que je le frappe ?

(1er Mai, 14h47)

Draco Malfoy : Je suis toujours la Weasley, et je peux lire ce que tu écris. Les autres, occupez-vous de vos affaires.

(1er Mai, 14h49)

Hermione Granger : Ron ! Draco est le petit ami de Harry, tu ne peux pas le frapper ! Sans parler du fait que la violence ne résout rien.

(1er Mai, 14h51)

Draco Malfoy : Potter n'est pas mon petit ami.

(1er Mai, 14h54)

Harry Potter : Draco n'est pas mon petit ami.

(1er Mai, 14h54)

Pansy Parkinson : Vous êtes ridicules tous les deux ! Poudlard tout entier sait que vous êtes ensembles !

(1er Mai, 14h57)

Harry Potter : Tu vois ! Ton excuse est stupide Draco. En fait, TU es stupide.

(1er Mai, 14h58)

Draco Malfoy : JE suis stupide ?! C'est toi qui es stupide, et futile, et superficiel !

(1er Mai, 15h00)

Blaise Zabini : Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Je vous rappelle que c'est un site public.

(1er Mai, 15h03)

Harry Potter : Draco refuse qu'on se mette en couple sur Facebook.

(1er Mai, 15h05)

Blaise Zabini : …

(1er Mai, 15h06)

Hermione Granger : …

(1er Mai, 15h07)

Ron Weasley : …

(1er Mai, 15h08)

Pansy Parkinson : …

(1er Mai, 15h09)

Draco Malfoy : Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire à la fin ?! Je vous déteste tous !

(1er Mai, 15h15)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** « Harry Potter a commenté le statut de Draco Malfoy »

**Disclaimer :**_Tous les personnages m'appartiennent, je suis hyper riche et hyper connue, et mes cheveux sont blonds. _Non, sérieusement, rien ne m'appartiens, je suis fauchée comme les blés, pas connue du tout, et brune. Un mythe s'effondre, mais ne pleurez pas.

**Rating :**M, pour le langage, je pense.

**Genre :** Humour/Romance (plus Humour que Romance à vrai dire, mais Romance aussi, un peu)

**Couple :** Harry/Draco, what else ?

**Note :** Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui fera également office de cadeau de Noël et de prétexte à quelques informations. Je pense pouvoir dire que cette fic comportera entre 5 et 7 chapitres. Je vais essayer de réduire mes délais, mais je ne peux rien promettre parce que, quand je ne suis pas très occupée, je suis très flemmarde. Bref, cela dit, je vais bientôt commencer une traduction, même si c'est encore un projet… vous verrez bien ;)

J'ai vraiment trop adoré toutes vos reviews ! (d'ailleurs, je me suis rendue compte après que je racontais n'importe quoi dans la plupart de mes réponses… bref, désolée pour ça) Je voulais aussi remerciez tous les anonymes, auxquels je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre, je vous aime =)

Bref, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, et un joyeux Noël !

Harry Potter et son petit ami imaginaire…

(7 Mai, à 10h34)

Draco Malfoy : Très spirituel Potter, vraiment.

(7 Mai, à 10h38)

Harry Potter : Excuse-moi, on se connait ? Je ne pense pas avoir de « Draco Malfoy » dans mes relations.

(7 Mai, à 10h40)

Draco Malfoy : Arrête ça immédiatement Potter ! Tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas qu'on m'ignore !

(7 Mai, à 10h41)

Draco Malfoy : POTTER !

(7 Mai, à 10h57)

Harry Potter : Gna gna gna… Je croyais que ce que tu ne supportais pas, c'était qu'on te voit avec moi… C'est bien ce que tu disais l'autre jour pas vrai ?

(7 Mai, à 11h00)

Draco Malfoy : Ce que j'ai exactement dit, c'est que je ne voulais pas que tout le monde nous regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit quand nous sommes ensemble.

(7 Mai, à 11h03)

Harry Potter : Ne me prends pas pour un abruti Malfoy, tu refuses catégoriquement ne serai-ce que de me regarder quand on se croise dans les couloirs. Je vais rester avec mon petit ami imaginaire, et toi, tu vas rester avec ta super dignité d'accord ? Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

(7 Mai, à 11h05)

Draco Malfoy : Oh non, Potter, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça du tout ! Je sais ce que tu essais de faire avec tes petites déclarations, mais ça ne marchera pas !

(7 Mai, 11h07)

Harry Potter : Bien sûr, peut être qu'on pourra encore se parler de temps en temps, si tu veux bien, mais je pense que c'est tout ce qu'il faudra attendre de notre relation désormais. Tu pourras demander à Dumbledore de changer le mot de passe de ta chambre pour éviter que je vienne, je ne le prendrai pas mal.

(7 Mai, 11h10)

Draco Malfoy : Je reste de marbre, laisse-tomber.

(7 Mai, 11h11)

Harry Potter : Je sais, ça risque d'être dur pour tous les deux dans les premiers temps, mais tu t'en remettras Malfoy, je sais que tu peux le faire, tu pourras même me remplacer par une fille de Serpentard, qui te conviendrait sans doute mieux. Moi… moi, j'irais admirer les étoiles du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, et qui sait, peut être qu'un matin, je ne redescendrais pas…

(7 Mai, 11h14)

Draco Malfoy : C'est bon ! Tu as gagné ! Je suis DESOLE ! Voilà, tu es content ?!

(7 Mai, 11h15)

Harry Potter : Très ! Tu manges avec les Gryffondors ce midi ?

(7 Mai, 11h16)

Draco Malfoy : Ne tente pas ta chance Potter. Mais tu pourras m'accompagner jusqu'à ma table.

(7 Mai, 11h18)

Ron Weasley : Excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux vomir ?

(7 Mai, 11h25)

Parvati Patil : Vous êtres vraiment trop chou tous les deux !

(7 Mai, 11h27)

Blaise Zabini : Quand Potter a parlé de sortir avec une fille de Serpentard, j'ai su que c'était bon. Tu me dois dix Gallions Granger !

(7 Mai, 11h29)

Hermione Granger : Pas besoin de sembler si suffisant ! Tu les auras avant ce soir.

(7 Mai, 11h31)

Draco Malfoy : Je me disais aussi… C'était trop beau que personne n'ai encore commenté.

(7 Mai, 11h33)

Harry Potter : C'est sûr.

(7 Mai, 11h34)


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre :** « Harry Potter a commenté le statut de Draco Malfoy »

**Disclaimer :** Bon, je pense que vous avez compris depuis le temps, que je ne faisais que me servir honteusement de création qui n'étaient pas les miennes et tout le tralala… Enfin, rien ne m'appartient quoi, à part l'idée loufoque d'utiliser Facebook, qui se passe de commentaire.

**Rating :** Toujours M, oui, même si ça s'apparente un peu a du foutage de gueule maintenant (ça va finir par venir mais c'est duuuuuur de baiser d'écran à écran, excusez-moi du peu).

**Genre :** Humour/Romance

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Note :** Je sais. Je sais, la dernière fois que j'ai posté (et je parle d'un vrai chapitre, pas de ma note agonisante d'il y a… waouh, déjà si longtemps) c'était pour Noël, et vous avez tous eu le temps de casser vos cadeaux et/ou de vous en lasser (ou d'arrêter de pleurer parce que vous n'en avez eu aucun, après tout, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe chez vous hein) donc je suis une grosse nulle. Mais ! Mais je suis une grosse nulle qui vous aime tellement d'avoir continué à laisser des reviews, même comme ça ou juste pour prendre de mes nouvelles (à ce propos, je vais bien) que vous ne pouvez que me pardonner pas vrai ? Enfin, je l'espère.

A ce propos, je remercie du fond du cœur **Douline**, qui a laissé la 100ème review ! (pour dire des trucs trop funs en plus, j'ai adoré)

Je n'ai également pas pu répondre aux reviews, mais comme vous vous en doutez, c'était ça ou le chapitre alors j'ai préféré le chapitre… Cela dit, j'y répondrai obligatoirement pour tous les enregistrés à partir de maintenant :)

Draco Malfoy a rejoint le groupe « Je ne suis pas célibataire, je suis inaccessible ».

(18 personnes aiment ça)

Harry Potter : Ok.

(23 Mai, à 21h54)

Draco Malfoy : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?

(23 Mai, à 21h58)

Harry Potter : Va te faire foutre.

(23 Mai, à 21h59)

Draco Malfoy : Mais c'est quoi ton problème Potter ? Par ailleurs, je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait de ne plus s'étaler sur le net. Ca fait mauvais genre.

(23 Mai, à 22h02)

Hermione Granger : Je crois qu'Harry est très vexé que tu sois rentré dans ce groupe Malfoy.

(23 Mai, à 22h12)

Draco Malfoy : ?

(23 Mai, à 22h14)

Hermione Granger : Eh bien, si tu es dans ce groupe, ça ne veut pas simplement dire que tu es célibataire, mais que tu es une sorte de super-célibataire que personne ne pourra jamais atteindre, tu vois ? Et comme Harry cherche désespérément à officialiser les choses entre vous… Tires-en tes propres conclusions.

(23 Mai, à 22h17)

Draco Malfoy : Tu dis n'importe quoi Granger !

(23 Mai, à 22h19)

Harry Potter : Occupes-toi de tes affaires Hermione !

(23 Mai, à 22h19)

Hermione Granger : Très bien, très bien ! Vous n'êtes que de stupides gamins de toute façon. Mais n'oublie pas que je peux très bien venir de hurler dessus directement dans ton dortoir Harry, et même emporter mon clavier pour t'assommer avec ! Débrouillez-vous.

(23 Mai, à 22h22)

Draco Malfoy : … C'est vrai ce truc qu'elle peut faire avec son clavier ?

(23 Mai, à 22h27)

Harry Potter : Je crois. C'est vrai ce qu'elle a dit sur toi ?

(23 Mai, à 22h28)

Draco Malfoy : Que j'étais un super-célibataire et tout ça ? C'est complètement faux ! Pourquoi tout le monde pense toujours que je suis un connard sans cœur ?

(23 Mai, à 22h30)

Blaise Zabini : Peut-être parce que c'est la vérité, branleur.

(23 Mai, à 22h31)

Draco Malfoy : Tu peux tout aussi bien écarter les rideaux de ton lit et me parler directement Zabini ! D'ailleurs, je te trouve bien mal placé pour m'insulter (je n'ai toujours pas réfléchis à ce que j'allais te demander en échange de mon silence au fait).

(23 Mai, à 22h33)

Blaise Zabini : Je suis parti !

(23 Mai, à 22h34)

Harry Potter : Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu es dans ce groupe si ce n'est pas pour dire à tout le monde de passer son chemin parce que tu es bien trop beau, intelligent, drôle et charismatique pour ne serait-ce que leur accorder un regard ?

(23 Mai, à 22h37)

Blaise Zabini : T'es en manque Potter ou quoi ?

(23 Mai, à 22h38)

Draco Malfoy : Hé tout le monde vous savez ce que Zabini a fait tout à l'heure ?

(23 Mai, à 22h39)

Blaise Zabini : J'ai disparu, j'ai disparu !

(23 Mai, à 22h40)

Draco Malfoy : Potter, si j'ai rejoins ce groupe, c'est parce qu'il n'y en avait pas qui s'appelait « Je ne suis pas célibataire, et même si mon petit ami est un boulet de Gryffondor avec des cheveux tout emmêlés, je ne suis pas prêt de la lâcher, donc je suis inaccessible ».

(23 Mai, à 22h43)

Lavande Brown : Vous êtes tellement choux tous les deux ! Je vais créer un groupe en votre honneur !

(23 Mai, à 22h45)

Harry Potter : Tu devrais aller au lit, Lavande.

(23 Mai, à 22h46)

Lavande Brown : Je ne peux pas, Hermione essaie de débrancher son clavier depuis tout à l'heure, et elle a vraiment l'air d'être furieuse ! Je n'ose pas entrer.

(23 Mai, à 22h48)

Harry Potter : Draco, j'ai peur !

(23 Mai, à 22h49)

Draco Malfoy : Essai de venir jusque chez les Serpentards avant qu'elle ne t'attrape. D'ici demain matin, elle se sera calmée.

(23 Mai, à 22h51)

Blaise Zabini : N'oubliez pas le sort de Silence les mecs. Il y en a qui voudraient bien dormir !

(23 Mai, à 22h52)

Draco Malfoy : Zabini !

(23 Mai, à 22h53)


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** « Harry Potter a commenté le statut de Draco Malfoy »

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K. Rowling (et le reste est aux créateurs de Facebook en plus… je n'y avais même pas pensé).

**Rating :** M (et c'est la vérité ! Un lemon est prévu pour le chapitre 6 ! Malheureusement, vous commencez à me connaître maintenant, donc je suppose que vous avez saisi l'idée… Rien n'est sûr avec moi)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Note :** Me voici de retour ! Ce chapitre ne vole pas bien haut, comme vous pourrez bientôt le constater. Il est même plutôt à ras-de-terre, mais enfin, je l'ai écrit sobre alors vous pouvez être fiers de moi. Sinon, pour petite info, j'ai cédé la traduction de Ten Steps à Marie Potter, donc vous ne la trouverez bientôt plus dans mes travaux mais dans les siens. Cela dit, j'ai d'autres traductions en cours (2 officielles, et 2 pour lesquelles je me tâte encore) alors je suis plutôt occupée et vous aurez sans doute bientôt de mes nouvelles. Le plan – ou semblant de plan – de cette fiction est aussi terminé et elle comportera au final 7 chapitres, que j'espère publier avant septembre. Sinon, totalement hors de propos, j'ai acheté un roman policier réellement nul aujourd'hui, et je l'ai lancé contre le mur au bout des 10 premières pages. Maintenant, il me sert de tapis de souris.

Draco Malfoy en a une toute petite.

(3 Juin, 15h43)

(36 personnes aiment ça)

Ron Weasley : Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas aimer plusieurs fois, j'aurai fait exploser ma souris !

(3 Juin, 15h46)

Blaise Zabini : J'ai fais une capture d'écran !

(3 Juin, 15h47)

Luna Lovegood : Sincèrement, je m'en doutais. Je trouve que ça se voit à sa façon de marcher.

(3 Juin, 15h48)

Parvati Patil : Je me demande comment ce pauvre Harry supporte ça…

(3 Juin, 15h49)

Lavande Brown : Peut-être que Malfoy est toujours en dessous ?

(3 Juin, 15h50)

Blaise Zabini : Je viens de refaire une capture d'écran !

(3 Juin, 15h51)

Ron Weasley : Envoie-là moi par mail !

(3 Juin, 15h53)

Hermione Granger : Est-ce que c'est une sorte de bizutage ou quelque chose comme ça ?

(3 Juin, 15h54)

Pansy Parkinson : C'est vraiment de très mauvais goût Draco.

(3 Juin, 15h55)

Draco Malfoy : Quelqu'un a piraté mon compte.

(3 Juin, 16h00)

Draco Malfoy : QUELQU'UN A PIRATE MON COMPTE !

(3 Juin, 16h01)

Ron Weasley : Génial ! J'ai essayé plusieurs fois mais aucun mot de passe ne marchait.

(3 Juin, 16h03)

Draco Malfoy : Qui a fait ça ? Qui a fait ça, que je le jette du haut de la tour d'Astronomie ? Que je le donne en pâture au Calamar Géant ? Que je le dénonce à ROGUE ?

(3 Juin, 16h05)

Pansy Parkinson : Mais enfin Draco, ça m'a paraît évident. Qui est assez stupide et infantile pour faire ce genre de chose ? Qui a le plus de chance de deviner ton mot de passe ? Qui n'a, de façon suspecte, pas encore commenter ton statut ?

(3 Juin, 16h07)

Hermione Granger : Et qui est entrée en courant il y a une vingtaine de minutes dans la salle commune des Griffondors en rigolant comme un tordu ?

(3 Juin, 16h08)

Draco Malfoy : Oh le petit parasite ! Oh l'immonde cloporte ! Oh le misérable fumier ! Ne tentez pas de m'arrêter. Vous pourrez aller le voir à l'infirmerie.

(3 Juin, 16h12)

Blaise Zabini : J'ai refait une autre capture d'écran !

(3 Juin, 16h15)

Ron Weasley : C'est moins marrant maintenant qu'on sait que ce n'est pas Malfoy qui l'a écrit. Mais envoie quand même, je veux savourer le temps de réaction avant qu'il comprenne que c'était Harry !

(3 Juin, 16h16)


	6. Chapter 6

Hum, pas vraiment un nouveau chapitre, désolée pour celles et ceux qui l'attendaient.

Je me sens un peu comme une merde, là tout de suite, et c'est en rapport direct avec cette fic. Je ne pense pas la supprimer, mais sans doute pas la continuer non plus. J'ai vu ce qu'on pouvait faire de mille fois mieux avec le concept, et je suis sans doute capricieuse de vouloir que ce soit moi « ce mille fois mieux », toujours est-il que ce n'est pas le nombre de reviews qui compte, mais la qualité, et _Harry Potter a commenté le statut de Draco Malfoy_ ne l'a vraiment pas, cette qualité.


End file.
